Crashed Deleted Scene
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Why was Huey driving home so fast after Jazmine bar fight in "Crashed The Wedding"? Find out! Smut!


Huey was driving as fast as he could without being ridiculously obvious. Riley and Cindy and Caesar were currently belting out "Barbie Girl,", making a perfect end to the perfect evening.

Jazmine felt the pain from her fight start sobering her up as she blinked to look at the speedometer, "Uh… Hun, you're speeding,"

"I know," He bit, his grip hard on the wheel as the lyrics of "Barbie Girl," filled his car in horrible octives and pitch.

He snapped his radio on as loud as he could, trying to drown out the singing, but those retards actually sang louder.

"Huey?"

"Don't talk to me right now, Jazmine,"

She sighed and rubbed the scratch on her face. That girl lost a nail thanks to Jazmine… but in return she'd probably have a scar from that stupid bar fight.

OoOOoOooOOoOooOooOOoOO

Caesar got dropped off first, Huey walked him inside and put him in his bed, before returning to the car to find Cindy and Riley making out quite heavily in his back seat. Well… That should be something funny for them to wake up to.

He looked at Jazmine, her torn up clothes and scuffed face made a lump form in his throat, just recalling what had happened not an hour before now.

Okay… so he was perverted. But so what? The fight was… was… eugh.

"You're staying at my place tonight," He told her. Jazmine was still a but out of it, and feeling guilty, so she agreed silently.

When they got home, Huey practically pushed Jazmine up the stairs to his apartment. They totally left Cindy and Riley to their own business in the car.

As soon as they reached the safety of the inside of the home, Huey placed her back on the door and kissed her feverishly as he locked the door. Riley had a key and God knew how long it'd be before he came up.

"Huey… I'm… sorry," she panted between kisses, "I didn't… mean to… embare-"

He silenced her by nearly biting her lip, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. She seemed to get the idea of his behavior and a smiled form on her mouth as she pushed her body up to his.

Huey was on fire. His hands hovering before her breast, wishing to be shoved forward so he could stroke them… so badly. Suddenly, she complied to his desires and pushed herself up again, falling perfectly in his hands. He was rough… maybe a bit too rough… but Jazmine was enjoying it so, who cared?

He trailed wet bites down her neck and collar bone, tearing the nearly broken strap at her shoulder, nipping the raw skin under it.

"Huey…" She gasped out.

He panted, putting his forehead on her shoulder and taking deep breaths, "Jazmine… I'm about to fucking rape you right now… I'd suggest you leave now," His body was about to lose control if she didn't do something and got some distance between them. He actually was repulsed with himself. He couldn't even contriol himself for a damn moment.

"It's not rape… if I want it," She told him gently, kiss his nose and snuggling her face into his.

'It's gonna feel like rape…' Huey thought inwardly. As much as the thought of being gentle and sweet to her their first time was agreeable, Huey just wanted to tear her inside and out and make her scream loud enough for the entire CITY to file complaints.

Without anymore consent, Huey felt hands on his waist. She was taking off his pants, right there, having trouble with his military type belt.

Huey guided her hands to get it off, leaving more kiss bites on the crook of her neck and shoulder, running them up to her jaw line and giving it a lick.

Without much time, both were left in their shirts, Huey trying to desperately get that bra off from under her little top. Her skin was like fire to his finger tips.

Suddenly, he felt a something like silk wrapping around his throbbing member. He moaned and the softness of her hand. He looked at her face, her expression shocked as she looked down at him. A blush spread on her face as she swallowed hard.

"Uh…"

"What?"

"You're uhm… I mean…" She said slowly, "It's just I didn't expect it to be… uh… so… big,"

Suddenly, she was rocked by some petting from Huey's side. He had injected his finger inside of her, making her wince slightly. Huey's eyes lulled shut. She was really tight. He felt his mouth go dry. This was gonna be great for him… but for her…well… it was just gonna hurt.

"We… don't have to," He told her with a raspy voice that needed convincing itself.

She kissed him again, "I want to," She said, her lips running over his as she spoke. She tasted like bourbon. Huey liked bourbon.

With something that felt like white lightening, Huey slammed himself inside of her. She screamed. Oh what a scream! Huey moaned and rocked back to slam into her again. She gasped out, choking a bit on her own voice.

"Don't…" She said through gritted teeth, "Don't you dare stop…"

Huey continued, slamming in and out of the mulatto dozens of times, each time burying himself deeper. She tightened mercilessly around him, driving Huey wild. He felt her knees go slack, but he caught her just in time, hoisting her legs around his waist and pressing her back against the door. She yelped again and he continued.

"Jazmine..." he gasped out. One of her hands snaked around his neck, her fingers getting tangled in the loose curls that hung over his neck. The other hand went over her head, trying to grasp onto something. She just let her palm rest on the cold door.

"Huey! Huey!! Aghh! Please... uh... uh... HUEY!"

Something about the way she screamed his name... as if he were beating her mercilessly.

"Fuck...!" He muttered, feeling himself release inside her. He panted, sweat rolling off his head in beads and dropping on her legs still wrapped around him. She had her eyes shut and was breathing as if she had a weight on her chest.

Huey couldn't feel his knees. The two fell on the floor, Huey still pinning her against the front door. His forehead rested against hers and his eyes lulled shut. He kissed her eye, "I... love you..."

"Mmmmn," She said in reply, unable to form a thought. The burning smell of blood tinged Huey's nose and he looked down. She was bleeding.

"Jazmine...! Did I...?"

"It's fine..." She muttered, she tossed her body forward, luckily he caught her and held her close to him, "Can you... help me get to your bed? I'm... tired,"

"Sure," Huey huffed, hoisting the girl to her feet. He picked up the clothes they left quickly and led her into the bedroom where she snuggled herself deeply into the blankets.

"Sleepy?"

"Mhmmm..." She sighed, pulling at her shirt until it was discarded on his floor, "It's too hot for that..."

Huey chuckled and cuddled himself into her back, running his hands over her exposed breasts.

"I love you, too" She whispered finally. Huey smiled and pulled her tighter to him. She felt about twenty times better than massiveteddy bear.

Huey shut his eyes, willing to face the consequences of sleeping with his half drunken girlfriend, in the morning.

OoOOooOOOooOOoOOoOO

snicker hope that was good enough to satiate u all. snicker snicker i would have done riley and cindy... but they're both so drunk an' all... id feel all kinds of guilty for that XD

Huey's such a horndog in this one.

im asshamed of myself!


End file.
